ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
History
History is the second episode of Ben 10:The Amazing 18 Years.It depicts flashbacks what happened to the family for the last 95 years and so is for the aliens. Plot (Person gets call) (Narrator):I thought I explain some stuff. Person:Oh..... (Narrator):for the Past 95 years,stuff has changed around here.Pacific Universal Corporation and Asian Universal Corporation ain't big no more.European Universal Corporation,As well as African Universal,Oceanic,Southern American,and European Universal Corporations split up with the PUC and AUC due to an argument.Now,the business,even though at the top,have a hard time keeping up with competition.Plumber Organization was formed by Galvans,but at first the members were only Galvans,but after a short time other species came flocking to be plumbers.There was no true law then in the Universe,while back on earth,Born-again Christianity overwhelmed the Catholic Faith,and so the majority of humans are now in that kind of religion.1912,The USSR was gonna be founded,but armadas of people had a revolution,The Soviet Union was still Founded,but was called the Union of Soviet Democratic Republics(USDR),it was democratic.In 1912 also the Father of Max Tennyson as well as his mother were born.In the years 1915-23,Korea was divided.In 1929 the economies boomed,as well as the technology.1941,the Philippines,a fledging economy democratic country,but became all born-again in 1936,was saved from invasion from Japan by 7 forces:from the U.S.,China,Vietnam,Thailand,Indonesia,Australia and Malaysia.After that History went as planned. 1945:The Universal Comittee of Titles And Records was found. 1949:The Republic of China was overthrown,Taiwan given independence and became the Republic of Taiwan,and thus forming the People's Democratic Republic of China.It didn't had socialist policies in it's economy,the reason it is the no.1 economy in the world.The same happened in India,thus becoming no.2 . The father of Max Tennyson and his mother got married after the war In October 25,1949,about 2 years later Margaret Tennyson and Armando Tennyson had their first child-Max. 1950:The Korean War - ah,the most favorite part I have.The North was defeated,occupied by Allied Forces and even going into China,which is NoKor's Ally. In 1957,the two Koreas were given Independence,rebuilt their countries. December 21,1960:Man, a beautiful day in Asia!The two Koreas unified,thus forming- Person:Uh,ya. (Narrator):You guessed it!The United Republic of Korea!Totally born-again christianity and democratic country,and a super rich one,man,Korea is in peace! Good thing:Verdona and Max Tennyson got married in 1963. They gave birth to David,Carl,Frank,and Peggy Tennyson in a matter of 7 years,but didn't have any trouble in money because Max had a good job in PUC. Only one blow:the Vietnam War started,but fortunately in 1977 the war was won by the South,and the capital was still moved to Hanoi. 1980:The Dawn of the new era:Every country became rich,the companies including the merger of the 6 continental companies stated above the -Universal Corporations,extremly boomed! 1982:The greatest heist of jewels in all of Human history(might be in the universe also):When 10 professional robbers robbed the Millenium Dome in London,England,and getting away,without ever being found,with a total cost of 2 Billion Dollars! Jan.1985: Large oil deposits were found under the semi-arid Tibet,and in the Pure-forest Xinjiang,and surrounding areas that are forests,getting moisture from the Taklimakan Sea,an oil-rich sea in China. 1985,October 15:The four couples got married,Carl-Sandra,David-Kate,Frank-Natalie,and Andrew-Peggy. 1988:Dennis Tennyson and Roman Watson are born. 1991:The USDR collapsed due to arguments between its leaders.The people were indifferent about it,but the leaders vow to have strong relations and still have trade betwen each other.The countries at the end were wealthy. July 4,1994:Apollo 27 landed on the Moon again,in search for aliens,but failed.At this time too Ken Tennyson was born. October 15,1995:The 4 Couples have their 10th anniversary with the wives pregnant. At this day the Atlanta Olympic Stadium has been completed. December 20,1995:The 4 babies were born. Person:That's a whole heck of a story you got there,95 years,huh? (Narrator):Well,I just want to give you a heads up,that's all. Person:Thanks. (Narrator):Bye! (Turns off phone call) (That's the whole history of 95 years,1900--95)What happened.Tune in for the next episode on the 4 children's childhood. Major Events *95 years-worth of history,both human and alien is shown. *Roman,Dennis and Ken are Born. *Max is born. *The 4 couples(Carl-Sandra,David-Kate,Frank-Natalie,and Andrew-Peggy) are married. Characters *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *David Tennyson *Kate Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Andrew Watson *Peggy Watson *Max Tennyson *Verdona Tennyson *Armando Tennyson *Margaret Tennyson *Dennis Tennyson *Roman Watson *Ken Tennyson *Ben Tennyson (Omnitrix,mention only) *Ben Tennyson (Cousin-twin,mention only) *Gwen Tennyson (Mention only) *Louis Watson (Mention Only) *Many World Leaders and People Trivia *The Opening Sentence of the Narrator is similar to that of Sweet in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Galvans are the founders of the Plumber Organization. *It is revealed that the 4 couples,Carl-Sandra,David-Kate,Frank-Natalie,and Andrew-Peggy are married in 1985.Their ages is still unknown. Category:Episodes